nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic II
Jump Drop Bomb/detonate Runner Bomb - Drop Bomb - Detonate Runner Bomb (Runner Bomb has to be dropped first) |preq/seq='Preceding game:' Toxic |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Simon Hunter Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Dave Cowen Level Design Mat Annal Heather Stancliffe Jon Annal Markus Heinel |special= }} Toxic II, also written as Toxic 2, is an action-platform game released November 25, 2008 and is the highly anticipated sequel to the game Toxic. The story takes place after Toxic destroys the first robot factory. He is then teleported into a second one, in which the robots have taken over. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Space Bar - Drop a bomb Levels Introduction A Blue Laser goes over Toxic. He says: "I thought it was all over when I destroyed the Factory..." Toxic puts on his yellow suit. "But I emerged to a world where the machines had taken over". Toxic puts on gloves. "I must find out what is controlling the machines". Toxic then puts on his helmet. "It's time to scrap some metal!" Toxic finally teleports. 1.0 - Hacking the System This level introduces spikes, the Computer Person, and Walking Robot enemies. It is also the first level in which the player has to blow up a wall. _fJWwv5dwVw 2.0 - Aerosol This level introduces Hovering Robots, how to wall jump, health packets, and hidden zones. J_LGWyF50Lw 2.1- Fish and Drips This level is the first hidden zone, or "back door". It introduces dripping acid, Shark bots, Charging Robots, conveyor belts, and dissapearing platforms. 3.0 - Laser Phaser This level introduces security lasers. The level only has security lasers, and conveyor belts. thumb|left|400px 4.0 - Digg it This level introduces Digger bombs, and gives the player practice on how to use them. 5.0 - Steady Platform This level introduces Ledge bombs. The level is about using them to avoid lasers. 6.0 - Arachnophobia This is a short level that introduces Spider Robots. It only has Spider bots, dripping acid, and Ledge bombs. 7.0 - The High and Lows This level tests the player's ability to use Ledge bombs, basic bombs, and avoiding damage. 8.0 - Take Cover This level tests the players's timing- to avoid security lasers. 9.0 - Ready Aim Fire This level introduces Bomb bots. The whole level is bomb bots, conveyor belts, and bomb-activated energy platforms. 10.0 - Bigfoot This is the first boss level, where the player has to fight a big robot called Bigfoot. 11.0 - Wheel Deal This is a short level where the player has to avoid Wheel bots, Charging robots, and lasers. 12.0 - Ankle Biters This level introduces Maggot bots, and is mainly about avoiding them. 13.0 - Loose Ground This level introduces Cannon robots. 14.0 - Close Proximity This level has only Ledge bombs for the player to use against Spider bots, Cannon robots, and other enemies. 15.0 - Regeneration This level introduces energy grids. 16.0 - Blast from the Past This level is all about avoiding cannon bullets. It also introduces Cannons on stands. 17.0 - Chain reaction In this level, the player mainly uses Digger bombs, and encounters many different types of enemies. 18.0 - Vertigo In this level, the player goes up and down, avoiding only hazards, such as spikes and lasers. 19.0 - Remote Control This level is about Runner bombs, and Maggot bots. 20.0 - Mother This is the final level, and the final boss. The player has to fight the Mother, who most of the robots. Secret Levels To get to a secret the player first must find a blue transporter pad and stand on it, although they are not found in all levels. The levels will sometimes have enemies that cannot be found in normal levels. 2.1 - Fish and Drips This level has lots of Conveyor Belts, Shark Robots, and Dripping Pipes. 6.1 - Maximum Security This Level has a lot of bomb blasters and enemies. 7.1 - Sleepy Hold This level has a lot of Red Buttons in it and the player must be pretty fast to get through the level. 9.1 - Grow Up This level uses the Red Energy Grid a lot and there are Hovering robots and Exploding robots. This level introduces the Red Energy Grid. 12.1 - A Bug's Life This level uses the Runner bomb a lot and the red platform button. 13.1 - Dead Space This level uses the Red Energy Grid and the Ledge bomb a lot. 16.1 - Marathon Man This level has a lot of jumping over large areas, and running on conveyor belts. 17.1 Swarm This level has a lot of Fly Robots and uses the Red Energy Grid a couple of times. This is one of the toughest levels. 18.1 Laser Quest This level has a lot of lasers and they need to be avoided but taking cover, ducking and even hiding behing walls. 20.1 - Quick Step This level has a lot of running and jumping off disappearing platforms and walls. There are many Exploding Robots. The player has to make use of the Platform Bombs, in order to save his fall. Ending Enemies *'Walking Robot' - This enemy walks back and forth. *'Hovering Robot' - This robot will hover around. *'Spider Robot' - This robot will come down, go up, and come down. It is held up by a laser so when the player destroys it a, laser will come down. *'Wheel Robot' - This robot will roll back and fourth. *'Shark Robot' - This enemy appears in few levels and jumps out of the water. It is able to blow up but if only the bomb is on the edge and it blows up when the robot is near it. *'Exploding Robot' - This Robot will flash red when Toxic gets close to it, and will explode. *'Fly Robot' - This Robot appears in level 6.1 and will fly towards Toxic. *'Charging Robot' - This robot has a wheel underneath it and when it sees Toxic, it will roll towards him. *'Hive Robot' - This robot spawns tiny walking robots. *'Maggot Bot' - This small robot is spawned by the Hive Robot. *'Bomb Shooting Robot' - This robot shoots Basic Bombs and can be blown up. It will also shoot Basic Bombs when Toxic gets close. *'Cannon Robot Stand' - This robot is a Cannon that shoots green balls constantly on the same line. Sometimes the player has to duck to avoid the Green Balls. *'Digging Robot' - When Toxic runs underneath this robot, it will dig downwards. When it hits metal, it will blow up. It is shaped like a triangle. *'Acid Shooting Mine' - They appear in both Toxic games. They shoot acid balls, hurting Toxic on contact. Bosses Bigfoot This boss appears on level 10.0, its main attack is jumping around the chamber, and its secondary attack is spitting out green acid balls. It jumps around trying to land on Toxic, then it will land and the player will be between his legs, and he will make small movements with his legs then jump up again, he will continue doing this until his health is at a certain level then he will land on the ground and shoot Green Balls, and the balls will slide on the floor. Mother She appears on level 20.0, her attacks are moving a green laser around the room, making debris fall, and shooting five rockets that will go through platforms. She is the final boss, and the computer brain of The Factory. Mother explodes after Toxic destroys her. Hazards *'Spikes' - These will hurt the player if he walkx into them. *'Lasers' - These hazards will some times spin, or move on a bar. *'Hydrochloric Acid' - This is at the bottom of every level and will kill the player if he touches it, unless it is flowing from a pipe then it will only hurt the player. *'Dripping Pipe' - These pipes are small and will sometimes drip acid droplets that will hurt the player. *'Draining Pipe' - These are larger pipes in which acid constantly flows out of it, that will hurt the player. *'Bomb Blasters' - These hazards will blow up your bombs when their little gun thing sees the bomb. They cannot be destroyed, and are only deadly if they blow up a bomb in front of Toxic. Bomb Blasters appear a lot in "Maximum Security". Platforms *'Stone Platform' - This stuff the player can blow up with any bomb, and he can slide on it. *'Metal Platform' - This platform can be slid on to, but cannot be blown up. *'Light Blue Metal Platform' - This appears on Level 13.0 Ankle Biters. At the end there is light blue metal on the left side, leading to the secret level when blown up. *'Disappearing Platform' - This platform will disappear when the player walks on it and won't come back. *'Red Switch Box' - When the player blows a bomb on this it will make the holographic platform. *'Holographic Platform' - This platform is triggered by a bomb exploding by a red button, then the Red Box Platform will appear and the player can walk on it, but only for a short time because it will disappear. *'Red Energy Grid' - If a bomb explodes in this grid (or the blast hits the grid) a metal hole will form and the player can stand on it, continue this to make even more holes. *'Conveyor Belt' - This will move a certain way, but Toxic can move in the other direction if he keeps running opposite to the path the conveyor belt travels. Pick Ups *'Samples' - When the player picks one up, they get 500 points. When the player revisits one level, the cans that the player has already picked up will appear faded. They apparently have acid in them. *'Health' - Replenishes 1/4 of the player's health and is marked by a white cross. It appears quite often in the game. *'Bomb Spawner' - Bomb Spawners spawn one type of bomb, but throughout the game will spawn different types of bombs. These spawners will never run out of bombs. Bombs *'Basic' - This bomb has a timer on it and will blow up in 5 seconds *'Digger Bomb' - This Bomb has four arrows and will detonate in 5 seconds, it also has four arrows and will in explode in the direction it is dropped. *'Ledge Bomb' - The player can drop this bomb in the air and stand on it. It blows up in the air though. *'Runner Bomb' - This bomb can walk and when the player jumps, the bomb will jump. To detonate it press the down arrow key and spacebar. External Links *Play Toxic 2 on Nitrome.com Trivia * The release of date of Toxic 2 was pushed back several times. * Toxic II is the only game with Metroid references. Mother is a reference to Mother brain, and Toxic is a reference to Samus Aran. The planet Toxic is on also is probably based on Zebes. * In the opening of Toxic II, Toxic appears what look likes naked, crouching. To avoid criticism, Nitrome made the scene and Toxic dark, and also made Toxic crouch, so it was hard to determine if Toxic was naked. *There is a glitch where if the player hits Space very rapidly over and over with Basic Bombs, there will be hundreds of bombs in the line of the player's movement. (if any) *The Baby Octopus Robot and the Three Legged Robot are the only two robots that appear in Toxic but not in Toxic 2. Category:Platform Games Category:Toxic Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Sequels